A mailing address may be represented in many different ways. For example, the mailing address 123 Main Street, Apt. A may also be represented as 123-A Main Street. A computerized list of mailing addresses may contain multiple representations of the same mailing address. To update a mailing address on the mailing list, it is necessary to find all instances of the mailing address on the mailing list. However, all instances of the mailing address may not be updated because the various representations of the mailing address may not all be found. Further, having multiple instances of the same mailing address on a computerized mailing list increases storage requirements, which may be costly. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for creating one standard representation for a mailing address.